


An Enemy Never Acts As A Friend / "Un Ennemi Jamais Actes En Ami"

by Ms31x129



Series: X-Files: Altered Truth [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e07 Emily, Episode: s05s06 Christmas Carol, Episode: s06e02 Drive, Episode: s07e15 En Ami, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, Episode: s11e01 My Struggle III, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: The enemy plan begins.





	An Enemy Never Acts As A Friend / "Un Ennemi Jamais Actes En Ami"

**Author's Note:**

> Un Ennemi Jamais Actes En Ami
> 
> Translation:
> 
> An Enemy Never Acts As A Friend
> 
> Notes: This is part 1 of my chance to right the wrongs of My Struggle 3. I hope you enjoy.

The setting sun illuminates an office like any other a large mahogany desk center stage, outfitted with masculine yet elegant desk supplies. The door to the office shuts and a figure stands and waits a silent sentinel obeying a summons. A large comfortable looking leather desk chair one padded wooden arm complete with an inset ashtray is turned facing a wall adorned with a large framed print of a world Atlas. The phone cord is stretched from the desk and a hand old and yellowed from nicotine but not heavily wrinkled raises a cigarette and a cloud of smoke billows into the air.

“Dr. are you sure? Have you run all the tests? We can’t waste resources at this juncture.”

“Yes, the notes and results from the previous research subjects have been invaluable in positing the outcomes we are attempting to achieve. I have already reviewed her medical history. From the most recent samples of blood and tissue we procured I believe the odds for the outcome we are looking for genetically have a high probability of success.”

“This is unexpected it won’t change the time table if you’re wrong and we still our other subjects. I’ll be in touch, Dr.”

The chair swivels and CGB Spender hangs up the phone and takes another long drag from his Morley cigarette. He finally looks at the man standing just inside the door.

“Have you determined the identity of COBRA?”

“Yes sir.” He moves into the room and places a file folder, a man’s photo prominently displayed, on the top of the desk.

“What are your orders Sir?”

CGB Spender takes another long drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray and expelling another thick cloud of smoke.

“We’re going to remove him of course. But first I have a plan to use him in order to facilitate completion of a new promising avenue of the project I’ve just been made aware of. I’ll be in touch later with your orders.”

“Yes, sir.” The man pivots and exits the room.

The setting sun is almost spent as Spender lights another cigarette and opens a drawer on the desk pulling out a thick folder. He opens it and there appear to be hundreds of 8x10 photos. The first photo shows Mulder and Scully shaking hands their very first meeting, the second Mulder is gently cupping Scully’s left check after her father died he keeps flipping through moments frozen in time. He pauses at a darker picture Mulder is kneeling beside a hospital bed, his mouth opened in a silent agonized scream as his cheek rests on Scully’s hand.

He continues through the photo stack - Mulder and Scully kissing in a hospital waiting room, Mulder wrapped around Scully their hands holding a baseball bat and his left hand on her hip. He finally stops his eyes cloud briefly recalling the memory of a cold sterile room … this photo shows Mulder’s head bandaged he looks close to death and Scully’s tear is on his cheek.

He picks up the phone and dials. “It’s me...there's been an interesting development. I have a plan and it involves Agent Scully.”


End file.
